Thomas Wight 1607 List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of Early Colonial Immigrant Thomas Wight (1607-1674) and his wife Alice Roundy (1609-1665). They immigrated to America in 1637 with several of their older children. Research Notes Contrary to family tradition and what the family surname may imply, the historical record clearly shows that this family did not originate from Isle of Wight but instead from Hareby, Lincolnshire. They were most likely Puritans of the are that joined their brethren to seek refuge from religious persecution. Also note that there are several other Wights that came from England to America in this time period but none or linked directly to this family. * See book by William Ward Wight: The Wights - A Record of Thomas Wight of Dedham and Medfield and of his Descendants 1635-1890 (© 1890) Family Trees * Hezekiah Murdock Immigrant Ancestors * Nathan Robinson 1764 Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors # William Wight 1783 Immigrant Ancestors A M * Murdock, John (1792-1871) - ( JMurdock1, HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, TWight2, TWight1) famous Mormon Pioneer * Murdock, John Riggs (1826-1913) - (Son of John Murdock) - Veteran of Mormon Battalion, leading Wagon company pioneer, 1st President of LDS Beaver Utah Stake. * Murdock Smith, Julia (1831-1880) - (daughter of John Murdock) - adopted daughter of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith. * Murdock, Levi (1790-1879) - ( HMurdock, HMurdock, MWight, JWight2, JWight1, TWight2, TWight1) - LDS Pioneer settled Ogden UT. P * Packer, Boyd K (1924-) ( IWPacker, SAWight, LWight2, LWight1, WWight, LWight2, LWight1, NWight, EWight, TWight) - LDS Church Apostle * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, JWight, TWight) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, JWight, TWight) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Robinson, Ebenezer (1816-1891) ( NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SManning, AWight, JWight, TWight) - pioneer convert in the early LDS Church, he played a principal role in publishing the 3rd Edition of The Book of Mormon in 1840 Cincinatti. * Robinson, Jonathan, Judge (1756-1819) - ( SRobinson2, SManning, AWight, JWight, TWight) - Chief Justice of Vermont Supreme Court (1801-1807) and US Senator (1807-1815) * Robinson, Moses, Gov. (1741-1813) - (Brother of Jonathan) - 2nd Governor of Vermont Republic and helped guide Vermont towards US Statehood in 1790. * Robinson, Samuel, Capt. (1707-1767) - ( SManning, AWight, JWight, TWight) Veteran of several wars, founder of Bennington VT, died of small pox on trip to London. W * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Brother of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, JWight, TWight) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Aold at West Point. Category:Descendancy lists